Detention, mister Elwood
by snive
Summary: Aubrey Elwood is my OC and he gets interested in one certain potions master during his 6th year.
1. Bad News

A young and tall boy walks through the Gryffindor common room. He's determined to finish his potions essay in time. Professor Snape doesn't like it if he misses the deadline. He was never excellent in potions. More like average. Still he never heard any praise but he was determined to do his best.

"Hey, Aubrey. Wanna play some wizard chess?"

"Not now, Tim. I have to finish my potions essay"

"You know that professor Snape won't give an A no matter how hard you tried. That old bat never gives us good marks. If we were in Slytherin it would be another case"

"Oh come on, Dario. You know he hates us after we managed to blew up two cauldrons during our first lesson", Tim says. Meanwhile Aubrey has already disappeared through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Aubrey Elwood, a 6th year Hogwarts student, is a tall boy with red'ish brown hair and blue eyes. He's good at transfigurations but bad at divination. He's a pureblood and proud of it. Sometimes his friends joke that he was sorted into wrong house.

It was sunday and most of the people were having fun and enjoying the autumn outside. It was still warm. Aubrey preferred the library where no one would spend their time this time a week. The boy sat around a table in the farthest corner and gathered a bunch of potions books around him.

"2 pieces of parchment. Making and using draught of the living dead. God, that man knows how to make poor students work hard."

After a couple of hours, Aubrey was sure he couldn't make it. Only few inches were missing. And he knew Snape wouldn't forgive him for missing them.

"Here you are, mr. Elwood. I was looking for you. I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming detention with professor Snape." McGonagall appeared behind the row of bookshelves.

"Detention? Sorry, professor, but I don't recall recieving one from potions."

"Oh no. It's not potions detention. Professor Flitwick informed me that you had missed a homework deadline and he told me he was too busy to take care of it. So he told me that professor Snape will take care of detention will take place in the potions classroom next saturday at 6 pm."

McGonagall disappeared as soon as she had arrived and Aubrey was left alone staring at the book he was holding. It can't be true. The last thing he wanted to have was detention with Snape. Furiously he threw the book on the floor and soon heard Madam Pince shouting at him. He immediately lifted it up and realised he had come across a page he hadn't noticed yet and found the information he was looking for. At least that slimeball was useful when trying to find lost information, Aubrey thought.

"Where were you? We have been looking for you all over the place." Tim asked when Aubrey returned to the great hall for dinner.

"Just in the library. Finally managed to finish the essay. And then I heard I will be having detention with Snape", Aubrey said and glanced towards the teachers' table where the greasy haired and hook nosed professor sat and ate his dinner while talking to professor Flitwick. "Seems like they're already planning what to do with me."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. When is it taking place?"

"Next saturday at 6 pm. Oh no. The Hogsmeade trip."

"Don't worry. You still have time in Hogsmeade until you have to return here. It's quite common for Snape to organise your detentions so that they turn out to be the most terrible thing on earth."

"And if he treats you horribly you can always tell Dumbledore." Dario told him.

"That would make things worse. I would be given detention for the rest of my stay at Hogwarts."

On Monday 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins had double potions first thing in the morning. As usual, the Slytherins got all the praise and the best Gryffindors only a short glance and no word. Aubrey was nervous as he knew that the detention was approaching.

"Hey, watch where you throw those asphodels!" Tim shouted when Aubrey missed the pot.

"Tsk tsk. Such irresponsible use of ingredients from Gryffindor. 5 points will be taken from your house." Snape sneered. Slytherins tried to cover their smiles. Not that Snape would have cared if they had laughed out loud. The rest of the class went by slowly and Snape found two more reasons to take points from Gryffindor.

"At last it's over. Too bad we still have to cope with him for the rest of the year." Dario sighed when they stormed out of the class.

"Good job, Gryffindors. We always have fun during potions lessons. You keep us entertained." Mike from Slytherin said.

"Yeah. Maybe next time you all get detention. Good luck, Elwood." Kate laughed.

"How did they know?" Aubrey hissed.

"Don't give a damn. They only want to tease you." Tim took Aubrey's arm and led them towards transfiguration class.

"At least professor McGonagall is fair. And luckily it's the Hufflepuffs this time."


	2. Detention

Aubrey woke up early on the day of the detention. He had already forgotten about it but the Hogsmeade trip reminded him. The pitiful gazes of his friends were too much and he disappeared to have a breakfast as soon as he had dressed up.

The day was rainy and all the students hurried themselves towards Hogsmeade. Aubrey kept his head down while his friends were chattering all around him. He felt that this was the first time the Hogsmeade day wasn't going to be fun.

What if Flitwick would have had time to organise the detention? He would be carefree now. His last experience on detention with Snape hadn't been fun. He had to clean all the cauldrons Snape could find in his classroom. And of course magic was forbidden. Snape and Filch were fascinated in torturing the students.

Even Honeydukes wasn't that interesting this time. After buying a couple of chocolate frogs and a lollipop he rushed out and decided to spend the rest of the trip by himself.

"Hey. Where are you going? We were supposed to hang out together." Tim calls him.

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood now. I'll see you back at school after the detention."

"Come on. You need something to cheer you up. Snape is not going to do it anyway."

But Aubrey was gone. He headed towards a bookstore and decided to hide in there for the rest of the day. His friends weren't that interested in reading books because they had to read so many at school. Aubrey was interested in muggle detective stories and used to read them in the common room before going to sleep.

The clerk was sleeping behind his desk and the boy disappeared behind the many bookshelves. There was a comfortable corner with an armchair and that's where Aubrey sat. After a while the door opened and a familiar voice echoed around the shop.

"I hope the book of the new healing potions has arrived."

"Yes, professor Snape. It's right here. It just arrived today. Good timing. So that'll be 7 galleons."

"I'll have a look around the shop if I find something new."

Aubrey heard footsteps coming closer and he tried to hide behind his book. He didn't want Snape to see him. After all he was about to spend the rest of the evening with him.

"Mr. Elwood. You seem to have spare time. I thought maybe we could start our detention a bit earlier today. We have a lot to do. I'll see you in the potions classroom in an hour." Snape gave an evil smirk. Aubrey said nothing and he immediately knew he should have stayed with his friends. Now he had no choice.

"Yes, sir." He said quietly and turned back to his book. He was about to shout at Snape for ruining his day but it would have made the situation worse. After half an hour he started to go back to school. As he stepped out, his friends arrived.

"We were looking for you. Are you heading back to castle. Why? Your detention will take place in 4 hours."

"No, it will take place in half an hour. Snape found me and decided to start the detention earlier. He said we had a lot to do. I have to hurry now. See you later, guys."

Dario and Tim were left standing alone and staring at Aubrey until he was out of sight.

"Poor fellow. Snape is famous for very exhausting detentions."

In no time, Aubrey had arrived at the castle and started to head towards potions classroom. Some younger students laughed when they saw him walking past and looking terrified. He just wanted to take the next Hogwarts Express back to London or disappear somewhere.

"Come in." Called the dark voice inside the potions classroom and Aubrey stepped in carefully.

"We're going to be very busy today. Madam Pomfrey is expecting to recieve healing potions for burnings as there are quite a few students in hospital wing after some Care for magical creatures lesson."

"Yes, sir." Aubrey said quietly.

"You will be helping me today with these new potions. Try to find some gloves from the cupboard and slice these roots for me. I'll put the cauldron over fire."

Aubrey was already hoping that he would only cut some roots and get out before Hogsmeade trip ends. He tried to find the ones that were not full of holes. It was nearly impossible.

"What's taking so long, mr. Elwood?"

"Sorry, sir." Aubrey apologised and took out the ones he could find suitable. Snape was staring at him with an angry face and turned away.

"Slice them in half an inch pieces and don't cut your fingers. You still have a lot to do today." Snape told him and started to add ingredients into the cauldron. So there really was no chance in getting out of there for a while.

After a while Aubrey lifted his gaze and wiped sweat off his face. He ended up staring at Snape's back and realised he was drifted into thoughts until Snape called him.

"Have you already finished the roots? I need them now." Snape turned and came to pick up the sliced roots. For a brief moment Aubrey and Snape's hands touched when Snape lifted the ingredients. Aubrey flushed and turned his gaze towards the floor. What was he doing? Snape didn't take notice and walked towards the cauldron.

"Here, come and stir the potion for a while. I need to go and get some ingredients from my storage. Rotate 5 times clockwise and 10 times counter clockwise. After that add the unicorn hair and let it simmer. And don't blow up the cauldron meanwhile."

Snape stormed out of the room and left the yong boy by himself taking care of the important potion. Aubrey was sure this was a big mistake but decided to do his best. He didn't want any more detention with Snape. Carefully he counted the stirs and added the unicorn hair Snape had prepared on the table.

The door opened after few minutes and Snape stepped inside with his cloak billowing behind him. Aubrey stared at the determined steps and soon felt Snape's hand on his as he realised he was still holding the spoon that he had used to stir the potion. He soon removed his hand and let Snape to take care of the potion.

"It seems to be in good shape."

"Sorry, sir?"

"The potion, mr. Elwood."

"Oh."

Aubrey wasn't sure what he was thinking but the potion wasn't the first one that had popped into his mind.

The rest of the detention went by mostly in silence while Snape was preparing the potion and Aubrey cut the ingredients and gathered all the needed equipment. It was around lunch time when Snape told him that he was free to go and have something to eat.

"I need your help tomorrow to finish off few of these potions so I'll see you at 10 in the morning. After that you can take the potions to Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes, sir." Aubrey said and ran out of the room. Another detention with Snape then. Now he wasn't quite sure if it was that bad. This one had gone quite well. He hadn't messed up anything and Snape seemed to be pleased for the help.

"Oh gosh. You survived. He did let you out early." Tim said.

"It wasn't that bad. We had to start to make some potions to heal burns. Unfortunately I have to return there tomorrow morning."

"What? That old bat wants to torture you."

"Really, it's ok. Today wasn't that bad at all. He's ok when you don't have to communicate with him."

"You must be getting nuts, boy. Who could cope with that man? Or has he brain washed you?" Dario wondered.

"Just eat your lunch and take it easy. It's not that he would kill me or anything." Aubrey nearly shouted as he tried to stop the questioning. He took a mouthful of gravy and buried his head behind his herbology book.

"Ah, the greasy bat arrives." Tim sighs and Aubrey lifts his gaze to see the potions master walk in the Great Hall. Snape shortly gazed Aubrey and continued towards the teachers' table.

"Did he just look at you?" Dario asked.

"Why would he? You must have just imagined." Tim shakes his head.

"You'll be alright. Don't worry. If it's going to be as easy as today, you'll do fine. Maybe after that he would treat us better after he sees that we can make potions."

"You wish..."

The next morning was early for Aubrey. He wanted to get up before his friends so he wouldn't be forced to hear their complaints. He hurried towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast with few other students and staff.

"Hey, Aubrey. I heard you are making those potions for burns with professor Snape. Do you know when they're ready? My friend is in hospital wing after that incident."

"How come everyone knows what I'm up to? And they will be ready today." The other boy moved closer and looked around like to make sure no one heard.

"There are some wild rumours around the school that professor Snape's detentions can be very scary sometimes. Sometimes people even suggest that he disciplines other students. So usually the whole school knows if someone has detention with him."

Aubrey got up in terror. He just realised that he had had those brief moments of something. But he wasn't quite sure what.

"Ah, it's okey. They're just rumours and there's no telling that any of them would be true. You don't need to worry. I've been to his detentions dozens of times and he's just been the same old bat like usual."

Aubrey wasn't sure what to do so he decided to open up to an older Gryffindor student.

"Have you ever had these feelings that there might be something curious about him when you're alone with him? Like brief moments when your gazes meet or something like that?"

"Not that I recall. Why?"

"Ah, nothing. Maybe it's just my imagination"

"If there's something wrong, you can always talk to the headmaster."

Aubrey went silent. He didn't want to tell the other boy that he was actually looking forward to the detention and those short moments of connection with the potions master. He must be getting insane. Why would he really be looking forward to something like detention with the most hated teacher?

Heading back to the dungeons made shivers run down his spine. And not because of the chillier air that greeted in there. The door to the potions classroom was already open and hot air flew out of the door.

The classroom was full of potion fumes and Aubrey tried to find his way through. He accidentally pumped into Snape and muttering apologies, he headed towards the table where new ingredients were waiting to be chopped.

"Please, be quick with the willow leaves. I need them within a minute. Chop them in very small pieces."

"Yes, sir."

The clock was ticking mercilessly in Aubrey's head and just before Snape called him to hand out the ingredients, the leaves were ready.

"Thank you, mr. Elwood. You're doing better here than during the class."

"Thank you, sir. I take that as a big compliment."

"You should. You can rest now for half an hour and then I need more ingredients. You can finish your homework for tomorrow if you want. I suppose you still have some work to do."

Snape turned his back to the young boy. He was right. Aubrey hadn't even started. He had brought his bag with him and pulled out parchment and quill and his potions book, Advanced potion making. He knew that half an hour wasn't enough time to finish it and he was sure not to recieve any help even though the expert was standing 10 feet away from him. After nearly half an hour he had written half of it and Snape called him to continue cutting the ingredients.

Aubrey made a disgusted face when he saw the salamander eyes he was supposed to cut. He made sure Snape didn't notice. He didn't want to lose any points for nothing. The eyes were slimey and full of liquid. Aubrey nearly vomitted when he had finally finished cutting them.

"Thank you. After this you need to prepare the rest of the ingredients. Just chop them in small pieces. After that the potion only needs to simmer and will be ready in no time. Now get to work. And don't forget to use the gloves."

The table was still full of ingredients. Aubrey thought it was going to take for the rest of the day until he was ready. Snape gave the boy a short glance. He was sure that Snape must have made sure that he was hurrying himself.

After half an hour Aubrey was carrying the ingredients to the potions master.

"Just in time. The potion will be ready in an hour. After that you can take it to the hospital wing. You still seemed to have lots to do with your homework so you can finish it meanwhile."

"May I ask you a question concerning the homework, professor?"

"You may but you will be sure I won't give you advice. If you have some bigger problem, feel free to use the books in the cupboard."

Aubrey was disappointed but he knew Snape's answer so he went to the cupboard and picked up a bunch of books. Meanwhile Snape had finished stirring the potion. He sat behind his desk and took out a pile of parchments that looked like some essays to be graded.

Even once in a while Aubrey lifted his gaze and looked at Snape. His long fingers and greasy curtains of hair. His black eyes were mesmerizing but cold. Aubrey realised he was in his thoughts when Snape called him. Aubrey realised he was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose you still have lots to do, mr. Elwood. So stop daydreaming."

Snape's voice was cold and dark. It was something you could have paid to be able to listen to every day of your life. This was the first time Aubrey realised that the potions master was quite fascinating actually. But why would he think like that? He had never felt any attraction to anyone, let alone man or his teacher. And now he felt something towards the man everyone (except Slytherin house) hated.

"The potions are ready, mr. Elwood. I think it's time for you to take them to the hospital wing." Snape called the young boy. He was bottling the finished potions and put them in a basket. Aubrey took a hold of the handle of the basket and felt a warm hand touching his and didn't let go. Aubrey looked at the long-fingered and potion stained hand and looked up to see a bit blushed face of Snape looking at their hands.

"Sorry." Snape muttered and turned to clean the cauldron.

"It's okey, sir. Don't worry." Aubrey answered and started to head towards the door. Soon he felt a hand touching his shoulder and turning him around. His hand was lifted and Snape placed a kiss on it. Aubrey's eyes flew open but he didn't resist.

"Thank you for your help." Snape said and let Aubrey's hand go.

"No problem, sir. I have been enjoying it." Aubrey said before he could think what to say. At least he told the truth. Snape looked a bit uncomfortable.

"We're finished for today. I think I might need some extra help soon so I will send you a message when it's time."

"Yes, sir. See you, sir."

Aubrey nearly ran out of the room. What on earth had just happened? And did Snape have some feeling towards him as well? Is it even allowed to fall in love with your teacher?

Madam Pomfrey seemed very happy seeing the bottles. The old potions hadn't worked peoperly and she really needed something to help the students.

"You seem quite pale. Are you alright, my boy?"

"Yes, just a bit of a shock. Nothing to worry about."

"If someone teases you, go and talk to professor McGonagall."

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just... Love."

"Oh, you're in love. Don't worry. It's completely normal at your age. Don't try to hide your feelings. Let your love know how you feel."

"Thank you, madam Pomfrey. I'll get going now."

"If you need some advice, you can always talk to some adult here." Yeah, an adult called Severus Snape.


	3. These feelings that I feel

"So how was the detention? You spent quite a while there. Next time maybe you should take something to eat there. You missed the dinner."

"Yeah, Tim. Maybe I'll go to kitchens to get some food."

"Wait for us. Maybe the elves could cook something for us as well." Tim and Dario ran after Aubrey. They had heard some older students discussing about the kitchens during their second year and they had learned how to get there. Sometimes when they didn't bother going to have dinner, they would sneak into the kitchens and ask for some food. The house elves seemed pleased to help them.

Aubrey went to tickle the pear and the door to kitchens opened. Dozens of house elves were in a hurry preparing the lunch. One of the female elves greeted the boys with a low bow.

"What can we do for you, sirs?"

"I would just like to have a plateful of the dinner you had today, please."

"Would you like to have some pudding as well, sir?"

"Yes, please. And my friends would like to have some as well, I think."

The tiny elf bowed and headed to get some food. Aubrey didn't want to bother the tiny creatures more than needed so as soon as they had recieved their food, they headed out of the kitchens.

"We still could have picked up some more dessert." Dario complained when they reached the common room.

"Hello, Aubrey." a brown haired girl from the same year called. Usually she was very quiet and barely talked to any boys. She was short and skinny. She was smiling nearly all the time.

"Hello, Susan."

"Would you like to join me during our next trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Eh."

"Yes, he will join you." Tim answered before Aubrey could say anything. Aubrey glanced at him angrily when Susan happily smiled and told him to meet her in the common room before leaving to Hogsmeade. She vanished out of the portrait hole.

"What on earth did you think you're doing?"

"I thought you need some female company once in a while."

"But what if I don't want any?" Aubrey shouted and headed out of the common room. He still had potions homework to do so he could have found a way to get some peace for himself without trying to find an excuse. His friends must have decided that he needs a girlfriend but he doesn't want one. He wants completely something else. And that something is in the dungeons brewing potions. Teacher or not, Severus Snape was far more interesting than some Gryffindor girl.

In the corner of the library, Aubrey sat down and tried to concentrate on his homework. It would have been easy if one certain potions master didn't appear in his mind every other second. He just hoped that he didn't have to go on a date with Susan.

Soon Aubrey found himself fiddling round with his notebook where he usually planned all his homework before writing down. When he woke up from his daydreams, he realised he had drawn a heart with his and Snape's names inside it. He stopped and stared at it for a while. As if that miracle would happen. A teacher falling in love with a student. But there still was something. In Snape's gaze when he looked at Aubrey and that short kiss on his hand.

He was already putting his books back in his bag after finishing his homework when he noticed a paper between the pages of his potions book. It was a note written with a handwriting he had became familiar with for the past 5 years.

"Dear mr. Elwood,

We need to finish some potions so meet me in the potions classroom monday evening at 6. Don't be late.

Severus Snape"

So Snape really wanted to see him again, huh? Well, one long day ahead and Aubrey was very much looking forward to it. Maybe the next day he would get to know more about Snape's feelings towards him.

In the evening, Aubrey was listening to the steady breathing of his friends. He was lying awake thinking of next lessons and "detention" with Snape. The harsh characteristics, hooked nose and black eyes, let alone the black and greasy hair popped into his mind no matter how hard he tried to fall asleep.

Suddenly he found his hand slip into his pyjama pants and he found his half hard dick waiting to be touched. Aubrey imagined Snape touching it and wanking it a couple of times before slipping it into his mouth. He imagined Snape giving him his usual smirk when Aubrey moaned aloud. He was afraid his friends might have heard him but he nearly wanted that someone might wonder what is going on and find him laying on his bed with his cock in his hand.

Imagining Snape's head going up and down between his legs, Aubrey came with a groan. The last image was Snape licking his lips, giving a smile and disappearing. Panting, Aubrey managed to cast a cleaning charm and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning he was the first one waiting outside the potions classroom. The previous class was still inside and gave him curious glances when they walked past him. Just before the last person shut the door, Aubrey saw a short glimbse of Snape wiping away the text on the blackboard. His moves were so elegant, Aubrey thought.

"What are you doing around here this early? We were looking out for you already." Tim asked when a bunch of Gryffindors arrived 10 minutes before the class started.

"I didn't want to be late and I revised some potions stuff just in case Snape is going to give us a pop quiz."

"If he's going to give us a quiz, I will"

"Do what, mr. Jones?" Asked a dark voice behind Tim who freaked out and jumped.

"Nothing, sir." Tim said and hid behind his books. Snape let the class in and Tim slipped inside the first. He didn't want to communicate with the potions master anymore. Aubrey smiled at Snape when he was the last to enter the class. Snape didn't smile but his eyes told Aubrey that he was pleased to see him. Suddenly last night's moments came into his mind and he blushed so he slipped into the room quickly so that Snape didn't see it.

"Just as mr. Jones was predicting. You have a pop quiz for the start of the lesson." All other students hissed at Tim. If he hadn't opened his mouth they wouldn't be in trouble. "So here are the questions. Write your answers on a piece of parchment and return them as you've finished. You have 15 minutes."

Three questions appeared on the blackboard. Aubrey had indeed revised while waiting for the lesson to begin so he started scribbling immediately. Questions were pretty easy for him but his classmates seemed to be in trouble. He finished it in no time and returned it back to Snape. He winked at Snape when he returned the paper. Snape gave him a small smile when he was sure no one saw him do it. Aubrey mouthed the words "see you later then" and returned to his seat.

Even though the previous detention had been very intense, Snape treated Gryffindors the usual way. Usually it was his pleasure to take points and clear their cauldrons if a single mistake had been made. This time although Snape gave only a short glance when he passed Aubrey. So far he hadn't made any mistake and he was determined to succeed.

After the lesson they had dinner but Aubrey decided to go back to common room and have a shower to prepare himself for the evening. The heatness of the classroom had also made him sweaty. After the shower he stopped to stare at himself in the mirror.

He found nothing to complain about himself. He was 5' 11" tall and he had a red brown hair. He was average weight and had few freckles that he wasn't so fond of. His blue eyes were framed by long eyelashes and the eyes looked pretty sad. His nose was small and round. He didn't have much chest hair and he was glad he didn't. He thought his member was quite an average size. He didn't mind the size. As long as his partner was happy. Snape's face came into his mind and he stepped aside from the mirror and dressed up.

"You're lucky that there's still food left. The elves really overdid themselves today. Brilliant meal." Dario told him when he finally arrived at the Great Hall.

"We reserved a plateful for you just in case. Here you go." Aubrey was given a plate full of gravy and mashed potatoes with boiled vegetables. The food indeed was great. The elves cared that the youngsters have some good food so that they can grow up.

After the dinner they headed for charms class. The whole class went by listening to the theory and Aubrey daydreaming of his meeting in the evening. Only when Flitwick coughed loudly, he woke up and thought he had missed something but Flitwick continued his talking and Aubrey drifted away once again.

"What on earth were you doing? Flitwick said that those bits were very important for our next exam."

"Oh, sorry. I was in my own thoughts. Could I borrow either of you's notes so I could copy them?"

"Ok. Because it's usually us who have to copy yours. I realised you weren't listening that much so I put all my effort in listening and taking notes." Tim sighed and handed the papers over.

"Thanks. I will do my best during the next lesson. But I still suggest you should take your own notes during charms class."

"But you're the best at charms. We suck at the subject."

"Thanks anyway. I think I need some fresh air before the next lesson begins."

Aubrey headed outside and soon heard steps behind him.

"Hello, Aubrey. Looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip?" Susan ran for him and took his arm.

"Yeah. Listen, there's something I need to tell you. Don't take it personally and please don't tell my friends because they don't know it." Susan looked worried.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I like guys only. I'm gay. I don't want to give you false hope. And there's already someone I like." Tears appeared into Susan's eyes. "Sorry to tell you this. But it's the truth. I'm sure you will find some nice guy for you." Aubrey turned his back to the sobbing girl and left. He heard Susan running in the opposite direction. There was only one person he wanted and that person definitely wasn't a woman. Aubrey was sure he had done the right thing. He didn't want to hurt her feelings during the Hogsmeade visit. He bet she could find someone better for her.

Days were getting chillier and Christmas was arriving. Aubrey sat under a tree and started to finish his Divination homework. He didn't like the subject at all. Professor Trelawney certainly didn't know what she was teaching, Aubrey thought. The phases of the moon and the affect on your horoscope. What a subject. Usually everyone just came up with something weird and Trelawney would buy it completely.

He returned to the castle just in time and had to hurry up all the way to the tower. He was exhausted when he arrived at the classroom.

"Aubrey. We saw Susan running past us and crying. We asked her what was wrong and she said it was you." Dario told him when he sat down.

"She was right. It was me. I only told her that I didn't want to give her false hope by going to Hogsmeade with her. And that's all I'll tell you." Trelawney arrived right after Aubrey finished his sentence. He thought she couldn't have made a better timing.

After a long lesson about the tea leaves and moon phases they were free. Aubrey had free lesson before his meeting with Snape but Tim and Dario headed to Astronomy lessons. At least he had time for himself.

Sitting in the common room, he took his potions book out and started to read it. He thought maybe he could impress Snape with some knowledge. It would require quite a lot to impress him. After a while he gave up and took out his detective story book. Time passed by faster and soon he realised he needed to get back to dungeons. On his way he met the wondering gazes of his friends. He waved them byes and nearly ran his way down.

After knocking a couple of times, Snape opened the door and let the boy in. Aubrey sometimes hated it how he couldn't read Snape's face at all. Now he was keeping his usual face with no emotions showing.

As soon as the door had closed, Aubrey pinned Snape against the wall. He was 4" taller than the professor so he tilted his head to give Snape a short kiss on the lips. The potions master blushed and coughed telling Aubrey that they should continue with one potion. Aubrey was a bit disappointed when Snape turned away and headed to his desk. Snape's face was a mixture of a blush and surprise.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll take care of the ingredients as they need very detailed handling. You shall go and mix the ingredients and keep the heat steady. Shouldn't be too difficult."

Aubrey took his place next to the cauldron. The heat was overpowering. He wondered how on earth Snape managed to brew all the potions with that heat and having all those layers of clothes on. Aubrey had his cloak on and he threw it on a chair. He didn't want to complain about the heat. He would deserve some points taken.

After a while he realised the heat was still too much and decided to take his sweater off. He saw Snape giving curious glances in his direction. He realised the potions master was getting interested and Aubrey loosened his tie and opened the first buttons of his blouse. At least the heat wasn't that effective now. Snape cleared his throat and continued chopping the ingredients. Aubrey smiled.

Aubrey looked at Snape every once in a while and saw that he was pretending to be busy if Aubrey caught him looking at him. Sometimes Snape just told him to continue with the potion and sometimes Aubrey saw a little hint of smile on professor's face.

"So, these ingredients are ready to be added to the cauldron" Snape walked to the cauldron and dropped them inside it. They both kept staring at the simmering cauldron for a while and said nothing.

"So. It takes half an hour to be ready. We don't need to do..." Snape was interrupted with Aubrey taking his hand and pulling him closer. Snape gasped when Aubrey cupped his head and leaned in to kiss the potions master. Without hesitation, Snape answered his kiss. First it felt awkward and Aubrey didn't really know how to kiss.

"Sorry. It's my first time." Aubrey interrupted the kiss and stared at his feet. He didn't want to see Snape's face now. He felt that he had betrayed Snape's trust. Instead Snape lifted Aubrey's chin and kissed him back.

"Don't worry, Aubrey. It's my first time as well." Aubrey blushed when hearing his first name coming from Snape's mouth. And couldn't really believe he had no experience either.

"But."

"I haven't just found anyone who would attract me so much." Snape ran his long finger along Aubrey's chin. "But you do."

Snape gave Aubrey a long and passionate kiss. It felt like he had done it numerous times before. Aubrey was about to choke when Snape put his tongue inside his mouth. Snape gave a short laugh and caressed the boy's lips with his. Aubrey gave a soft moan. Something in his trousers was desparately wanting to be released.

Snape separated from the panting boy and his face was red. He took hold of Aubrey's hand and led him out of the classroom. He made sure no one was in sight in the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"Shh. Be quiet. We don't want to be found holding hands right now." Aubrey glanced at their hands and had to admit that Snape was right. Especially his friends or some Slytherins would be very unwelcome in this situation.

Snape led their way towards one empty corridor with only one door at the end of it. Snape mumbled a password and the door opened. Aubrey was surprised to see a bedroom with main colours of black and green. He had never seen a teacher's bedroom.

"So this is.."

"Yes, it's my dormitory. No one can come here without the password and no sound can be heard behind this door. I thought this room would be more comfortable. We still have 20 minutes before the potion is ready."

Snape grabbed the young boy and started to slide Aubrey's tie open. Aubrey tried to open the buttons of Snape's overbuttoned jacket but Snape told him he'll take care of it. While Snape unbuttoned his jacket, Aubrey took his shirt off.

Aubrey grabbed Snape's blouse and opened it in a hurry.

"Relax, boy." Snape said and led the boy on the bed and on his back. He pulled Aubrey's trousers off along with his underpants. Aubrey tried to cover his full erection but Snape pulled his hands away. Snape threw his shoes in a corner and took his trousers off. He also had a hard on and seemed a bit uncomfortable when Aubrey saw it and gave an enormous smile.

Snape leaned between Aubrey's bent legs and gave a smile Aubrey had never seen. He rolled his long finger around Aubrey's dick. The boy shivered and groaned.

"Oh my god." Aubrey arched his back when Snape licked his shaft. He grabbed the potions master's back of the head as Snape took his hard on all the way in. He sounded like he was going to suffocate but managed to relax the muscles so he could start the steady rhythm of a blowjob.

The roof of Snape's mouth kept hitting the tip of Aubrey's dick. The friction made the young boy moan in pleasure. He nearly screamed when Snape pinched his right nipple. Snape lifted his head and gave a smirk. The popping sound of the cock leaving the mouth made Aubrey laugh. Snape went quiet.

"Ah. Don't worry. You did amazing job. Could we try 69?" Aubrey panted and let Snape lay beside him on the bed. Aubrey grabbed Snape's cock and took it in his mouth immediately. Snape gave a surprised groan when Aubrey choked at first when taking the well grown member in his mouth. The room was filled with heatness of two sweaty bodies and moans when they both came at the same time.

"That felt so good" Snape panted with Aubrey's dick right in front of his face. "It's so beautiful. And so are you."

Snape was already getting a hard on and he masturbated Aubrey until he was hard as well. He got up and put panting Aubrey on his back.

"You're so hot. I want to take you right here, now." Aubrey went all red with Snape's words.

"Be careful."

"Just relax your muscles and you'll be alright." Snape hissed and kneeled between the boy's legs. Aubrey thought that Snape's big member was too big to fit inside him.

Snape licked his fingers and pushed one gently inside Aubrey's anus. He grimaced at the feeling but remembered Snape's advice and it helped. Snape put another finger inside and thought Aubrey was ready enough. He casted a lubrication spell on his dick and Aubrey's anus. The tingling sensation filled Aubrey.

"Madidusentio. A special spell of mine." Snape said and smiled.

Snape pushed his dick inside slowly. At first Aubrey screamed when he got filled with it. He had already forgotten what Snape had told him.

"Relax, love." Snape leaned over and gave the boy a passionate kiss while pushing in at the same time. When the kiss broke Aubrey noticed Snape was already completely in. Snape started to push and pull in and out. He arched his back and let out a deep groan. Aubrey took a hold of his own dick and Snape slapped it away taking hold of it himself.

"Ah. This is so great. I'm going to come soon." Aubrey moaned. Snape groaned and came inside Aubrey's anus.

"Severus" Aubrey shouted when his seed flew over his belly and Snape's hand. Snape tumbled on the bed next to him and panted.

"That was great. We should definitely try again some time." Snape said.

"Yes, definitely." Aubrey answered and took a deep breath.

"The potion. Oh no." Snape got up alarmed. "We forgot about it. Get dressed and let's hurry to the classroom." Aubrey got up and started to go through the pile of clothes that contained school robes and black teaching robes.

"Just put the blouse and trousers on. You can come back to get them later."

They hurried towards the classroom. They bumped into few students who looked at them curiously. Snape pushed the door open and hurried to the cauldron. It had turned ugly green and Snape threw the spoon on the floor.

"It seems that we have to redo it."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"It's not your fault, Aubrey. We should have finished the potion first. And I give you a permission to call me by my first name. But not in class or when we're not alone. They would have suspicions." Snape told Aubrey.

"Ok, Severus." Aubrey answered and gave the potions master a kiss. "Now, let's redo the potion."

The rest of the day passed by making the potion." Aubrey had so many questions to ask Snape but he didn't have courage.

"I'll send you a note when we can have a little meeting again. Now, could you send the potion to madam Pomfrey. It's late enough now so we'll see later then." Snape handed Aubrey the potion and gave a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for today, love" Aubrey called before closing the door behind him.


	4. Our love

Aubrey lived in a world of love for the following days while waiting for Snape's note to tell him when to meet the next time. His friends were wondering constantly why no one could talk to him sometimes and he would be in his own thoughts.

"I would already think you're in love, man." Tim said one evening.

"No. He can't be. Otherwise we would know it. And he already turned one girl down."

Aubrey smiled in his mind. Little did his friends knew that he indeed was in love. But no girl would get a key to his heart. Snape was constantly in his mind. Sometimes his friends suggested he should go and see madam Pomfrey but Aubrey's angry glances would make them stop.

One morning he was eating his breakfast and he found a paper under his plate. He smiled when he noticed the beautiful handwriting of Snape. He told that he would like to see Aubrey in the evening the following day. It was friday so he didn't need to live in his day dreams the whole day on saturday.

Snape lifted his gaze from his own plate and winked at Aubrey who smiled back. McGonagall must have noticed something as she looked at Snape curiously but must have thought she was just imagining.

"Aubrey. Where are you going?" Dario asked when Aubrey headed out of the dormitory on saturday evening.

"Just to the library. I'll see you later."

"Sometimes I worry about him. This doesn't seem normal." Tim said when Aubrey had disappeared.

"Maybe he has a date. Let's not worry about him." Dario said.

The warm classroom greeted Aubrey when he stepped inside. Snape was brewing another potion and greeted the young boy with a warm smile.

"Glad you made it."

"These meetings make my friends suspicious. They think I go on a date."

"Well, they're quite right, aren't they." Snape put the spoon down and hugged Aubrey and gave him a kiss. "I invited you to have a talk. Don't worry. I only thought that maybe we should get to know each other better."

"Let me finish this potion first. You can have a seat and wait. It takes about 15 minutes to brew."

That 15 minutes felt as an eternity to Aubrey when he watched his lover finishing the potion. He found himself staring at Snape's bum. The potions master was so skinny but his butt was beautifully round. Aubrey wanted to touch it so much but decided not to disturb him.

"I'm ready. I thought we could head to my room." Aubrey got up and ran to the door and towards Snape's dormitory. The older man followed Aubrey slowly. Aubrey thought that maybe his pride didn't allow him running around the castle after a 16 years old boy.

Snape guided Aubrey to sit on a black sofa in front of a fireplace. Aubrey leaned on his lover who lit the fireplace with a flick of his wand. The air went warm and Aubrey cuddled next to Snape.

"It's so warm. And you're warm as well." Aubrey said. Shivers went down Snape's spine when Aubrey touched his cheek with his hand. "I love you, Severus"

"I love you, too." Snape placed a kiss on Aubrey's forehead. They stared at the fire for a while in silence when Aubrey broke the silence.

"You said you wanted to know me better."

"Yes, I thought there's still a lot to learn as we're a pair now." Aubrey's eyes flew open. So it is true then. They are dating each other. He took a deep breath.

"So what would you like to know?"

"All of it. What kind of family do you have?"

"My mum, Eleonor, was a Gryffindor and dad, Morgan, a Ravenclaw. I'm quite ok with them. We have quarrels sometimes. You must have met my bigbrother quite a few times. Harvey was a Slytherin. He finished Hogwarts last year."

"Ah, he was pretty good at potions."

"Well, he indeed was a Slytherin. Sometimes it feels like you give them more positive attention." Aubrey grinned. Snape blushed.

"Yeah, to the next question. What is your birthday? In case I end up wanting to buy you something" He smiled at Aubrey.

"April 16th. There's no need to buy anything special. Just hugs, kisses and some nice sex on your table is enough."

"I think I can take care of that." Snape smiled at the young boy and kissed him. "Ok, one more question. I see you only in your school robes. What kind of clothing do you normally wear?"

"I like to wear trainers, jeans and stuff. Sometimes I wear a blouse and some neat clothes. I don't want to look shaggy. Now. What I would like to know about you?"

Snape was being thrown numerous questions about his greasy hair, school days, friends, family, clothes and even you-know-who. Snape looked quite exhausted after the final question about his favourite potions.

"I prefer to brew those a bit complicated potions. I like to test my skills. Sometimes I like to brew some really simple ones to have some pause from the complicated ones."

Aubrey's eyes were slowly closing. Snape got up, took his hand, and lifted him up. As soon as Aubrey's head hit the pillow on Snape's bed, he was asleep.


End file.
